A True Princess Avenging The Throne
by FreakyLongHairedGirl
Summary: When she is a few months old, the Princess of Evolinta is taken from her cradle and replaced with another child. Now, eighteen years later, the princess meets her biological father and is asked to kill the King and Queen. THIS STORY IS A REWRITTEN STORY!
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to SilverMouth, only the names are changed._**

**_This is SilverMouth's story, Avenging the Throne. I'm re-writing it. Don't worry. I already asked permission._**

**A TRUE PRINCESS**

****

**-Avenging the Throne-**

**PROLOGUE**

A hooded man shot an arrow at the guard who was guarding the palace gates. He was hugging something wrapped in dirty material. He went inside the palace walls unnoticed by the other guards.

"Fools" he muttered as he quietly climbed the spiral stairs leading to a door.

He slowly opened the door to reveal a nursery for Princess Adeline, King Louise and Queen Emily's only daughter. There was a bed for Lady Violet, the baby princess's maid-in-waiting. She was sleeping soundly wrapped in a soft, warm woolen blanket.

The man went over to young Princess Adeline's cradle. The baby was wearing a pink colored little nightgown that fitted her. He uncovered the 'thing' he was hugging to reveal a baby girl almost identical to the baby princess.

He switched their clothes so it looked like the imposter princess was the real princess and wrapped the real one in the material. He bent over and kissed the other one on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Kaylen, my beautiful daughter" he whispered.

Still holding the real princess, he went over to Lady Violet who was awoken by his presence. She immediately stood up and took a dagger from under her pillow. She pointed it straight at the man's neck.

"Who are you?"

"Calm down, Violet. It's me" the man said revealing his face "It's me, Jeffrey"

Lady Violet lowered her dagger and softened her face. "Jeffrey…It's been a long time…Ever since-"

"Ever since my great-great grandfather lost his throne!"

"I was actually about to say ever since we were children…How is Lilly?"

"She died right after Kaylen was born"

"I'm so sorry. What are you doing here in Evolinta? Shouldn't you be at Falcise?"

"I…uh" Jeffrey hesitated to answer.

Violet finally noticed the baby he was holding. "Is that Princess Adeline?" she asked raising her dagger again.

"Violet, you must understand. I must get my family's throne back"

"My loyalty and trust is now with King Louise and Queen Emily!"

"He is _not _a true king! You know royal blood runs through _my_ veins – and Kaylen's! Louise is en evil man…Violet…You have to trust me…"

"I know his family stole your family's throne but-but…Put Adeline back in her cradle!"

"I'm doing this for Kaylen…" said Jeffrey in a soft voice "She is a _true _princess. Please…I beg of you…"

"Is it the _only _way for you to take back the throne?"

Jeffrey nodded silently.

"I'll take good care of her. I hope you will do the same with Adeline?"

"I-I must dispose of her…"

"No! Can't you just make her one of your maids?"

"I am sorry, Violet. I really am. Take good care of Kaylen. I will send a messenger in eighteen years to tell you where to bring her back" said Jeffrey as he headed for the door. With one last look of his daughter, he left.

He rode his horse to a river and threw the two-month-old baby in it. He heard her cries being swallowed by the cold water as he went away. He felt guilty at first, but then he remembered his family's throne and became angry. _'Good luck, Kaylen'_

* * *

**_Okay SilverMouth! I hope I made you proud! Read and Review please!_**


	2. Chapter One

_Thanks for the reviews! And yes, the real Adeline dies._

**Chapter One**

Adeline ran along the corridor to the dining room where her parents were sitting across the table eating their breakfast. "Good morning mother, father!"

Louise and Emily nodded at the same time.

Adeline happily sat on the chair to the right of her mother. Her parents like it when their daughter is happy – when she's actually faking it. The maid placed a plate of boiled eggs and sausages in front of Adeline.

Adeline looked at her parents and accidentally let out a sigh of sadness. _'I look nothing like them and they look nothing like me!'_

That was in fact true. Her mother and father's hair were chestnut brown while hers was deep black. Their eyes were emerald green while hers was hazel nut and she has none of her parents' features. The only thing that was the same was their skin tone.

"Will you excuse me? I don't think I'm hungry. Thank you, Lady Cecilia. The sausages were delicious"

Lady Cecilia looked at Adeline's plate and back at her. "Are you sure, princess? You haven't even touched it yet and I made it myself"

Adeline took a bite of her sausage and ran outside into the royal garden. It was very spacious and warm. The grass was green and the flowers were blooming. She made her way to a stone bench hidden behind a big tree. "I have only a few more minutes before arithmetic" she murmured to herself.

Arithmetic was her least favorite subject. In fact, why must princesses have lessons? It's useless and tiring.

"Princess? Princess Adeline?" she heard a voice say. She looked up to see Lady Violet.

She was her maid-in-waiting. Her mother and father said she had been taking care of her ever since she was a baby. They also said she was beautiful with her golden blonde hair and young. Now, she's old and her hair became grey and dry.

"It's time for arithmetic"

"Oh! I'm sorry…"

They both went up to Adeline's chamber room. She sat on her stool and watched as Lady Violet opened some books. While Lady Violet was talking, she was dancing around in her own Dreamland.

Lady Violet turned around to see her student gazing through the window. "It's such a beautiful day outside, isn't it?"

Adeline was surprised to hear a voice and immediately looked at Lady Violet. "I really _was_ paying attention!" she blurted out.

Lady Violet gave a little laugh. "It's such a beautiful day outside, isn't it?" she repeated "It's such a pity we have to waste it on arithmetic" Lady Violet grinned and put away her books.

Adeline looked at her suspiciously. "You m-mean…I can go?"

"If anyone asks, I've been called by Lady Olivia and Lady Larkus. Good day, your highness"

"Okay…"

"And one more thing" said Lady Violet at the door "You look _so _much like your father"

'_No I don't! Why does she keep saying that? Has she ever seen my father at all?'_ Adeline just gave a weak little smile.

She watched as Lady Violet exited her chamber room. She couldn't help but to let a smile creep on her face. _'Oh what will I do today?' _She looked out her window _'Plucking flowers? Eavesdropping on the maids? Horse riding? Horse riding! Of course! I wonder how Moon Shimmer is…'_

She opened her closet door to see dresses, nightgowns, cloaks, tunics and skirts. They were all colourful. She wore her white hooded cloak and made her way to the stables. She saw Farris, the stable boy.

"Farris! How is Moon Shimmer?"

Farris smiled. "She's doing just fine, your highness. Would you like to ride her?"

"Well, that's the _only _reason I came!" said Adeline with a smile.

The happy smile on the stable boy's face turned into a look of disappointment. Adeline was confused.

"Is there anything wrong, Farris?"

"No, nothing! It's fine. Follow me"

Farris led Adeline to a bold sandy brown horse that was munching on a carrot. It neighed at the presence of Adeline. "Moon Shimmer!" cried Adeline as she flung her arms around the beast's neck "How are you, girl?"

Farris helped Adeline onto Moon Shimmer and called out his own horse. He mounted his horse and led the way.

"So, how are you?" asked Adeline when they were passing through a meadow of lavender.

"I'm just fine. Storm Strider and I always come here"

"That's nice…"

"How are _you_?" Farris looked at Adeline.

The princess hesitated to answer. "I don't look _anything _like my parents!"

"Well princess, if you looked anything like the king and queen then I'd be very confused, you know?"

Adeline giggled. "I don't…don't really have any of my parents features…an-and I keep thinking that maybe…I might be adopted…."

Farris immediately pulled his horse's reins to stop it. "Why would you _ever _think that?"

"I'm _so _different from them…"

Farris steered his horse to the left and so did Adeline. "That is called unique, princess"

"Unique? Farris, please! Even the maids say I'm different from my parents!"

"Do you _really _care what other people think of you?" Farris looked Adeline straight in the eyes.

"I don't know…" Adeline sighed.

It was after 15 minutes of riding then she realized that something was wrong. She pulled her horse's reins to stop it.

"Farris, this isn't the pathway we usually take"

"I have a surprise for you. Do you like swordsmanship?"

"Swords?"

"Well, I'm more interested in archery but I do love swordsmanship…" (Adeline said again)

Farris grinned and continued on. "Good. Follow me"

He led Adeline to a beautiful garden full of her favorite flowers; roses and a nice small lake. Adeline was speechless. She turned to look at Farris "This is so _beautiful_!"

"I found this garden two months ago…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it earlier…"

"That's alright…Oh…This is so lovely…And the roses are so beautiful! Roses are my favorite flower"

"I know…" said Farris but the princess was to busy looking around to even hear him. Farris dismounted his horse and helped Adeline off hers. "I also planted carrots for the horses"

"Planted?" asked Adeline "I thought you said you found it?"

"Uh…I…uh… _did _find it. I just added the carrots"

"Oh…"Adeline's voice trailing off. She plucked a white rose and smelled it. "It's so calming here"

Farris suddenly pointed the handle of a rusty old sword at Adeline. "This is all I can afford with just ten coins"

Farris taught Adeline how to handle the sword with hands like hers. She was struggling with it at first, but then became more comfortable and understood how to use a sword. Farris _almost_ laughed when Adeline _almost _tripped.

After 10 minutes of practicing, they became very tired and decided to continue practicing in two days time.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Chapter Two

_Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two**

After Farris had brought Adeline back to the palace, she thanked Farris and gave him thirty coins.

"I can't take this, your highness"

"Please. For-for the horses! Take it for the horses"

Farris looked unsurely at the coins. "I don't know…"

"For me" said Adeline "Take it for me…"

Farris sighed sadly and took the coins from Adeline's hand. She smiled and ran to the royal garden. She didn't sit at the stone bench behind the big tree; instead, she sat under a tree enjoying the sound of the birds chirping and the fresh air.

'_Why can't my life always be like this?' _She asked herself _'Why can't it be calm and soothing? Why must it be wasted on arithmetic, history and etiquette? If life is always like that, it would be dull – very dull'_

She suddenly remembered one of her history lessons with Lady Violet on a rainy day. The sky was painted a lifeless grey colour and rain drops made it even gloomier. There was nothing to daydream about, so, she decided to pay attention to her lesson.

_"……King Nicholas gave up his throne to your ancestor, King Charles"_

_"Then, what happened to Nicholas's wife, Queen Rose?"_

_"She wasn't a queen, princess. They weren't married yet – well, they were planning to. Rose was just his maid-in-waiting that he fell in love with"_

_"Oh" Adeline sighed "Love at first sight…How sweet…"_

_"Actually, Rose didn't love him at first. But when she found out she was pregnant with his child, she slowly fell for him"_

Adeline sighed. She looked up and saw a yellow flower very slowly starting to open. "It's blooming!" Adeline stood up "The flower is blooming!" The small yellow flower bloomed in to a beautiful big one.

Adeline's joyous smile slowly turned in to a frown. Something was wrong. She sat back down on the grass and started to think.

'_I'm going to become queen one day… I need to learn more about my kingdom… And there's only one way'_

She ran back into the palace and bumped in to Lady Olivia. They both fell down. "Ow…" Adeline moaned.

Lady Olivia stood up and helped the princess. "Oh! I'm so sorry, your highness! I didn't see you! I'm really sorry!"

"That's alright. You can make it up for me by telling me where my parents are"

"I think they're in the library, your highness"

"Thank you"

Adeline went to the library to see her mother finding a book and her father reading scrolls. "Mother, father, can I come in?"

"Of course, dear" said King Louise putting away his scrolls.

"What is it, Adeline?" asked Queen Emily.

"Well…" Adeline started "I'm going to take over the throne one day…"

Queen Emily looked worriedly at King Louise.

"And I need to know everything about the kingdom. Where the farmers work. Where the people live. The villages"

"You can take a look at my scrolls" King Louise suggested.

"No! I don't want to look at some old scrolls, father. I…I want to travel"

"Travel?!? You mean, far away from the palace?" asked Queen Emily.

"I want – _need _to do this, mother!"

"No, no, no, no, no! It's too dangerous!"

"Please, mother. _Please_"

"Emily, I think you should consider-" said King Louise.

Queen Emily looked at King Louise angrily. "Dear, could you leave your father and me for awhile?"

"Of course"

Adeline silently exited the library and closed the door. She gently pressed her ears on the door and squinted her eyes. She could hear her father mumbling very quietly. He must've known she was listening.

"Speak up, Louise! I can't hear you!"

Adeline heard her father sigh. "I said, maybe you should consider our daughter traveling"

"No! I will not have my _precious_ daughter away from the palace walls! _Things _could happen to her!"

"Emily, she's not a little girl anymore. She's growing up. You need to let her go"

"B-but-"

"She's like a flower. A flower that needs to bloom like the others. If she doesn't, she'll be left alone and force herself to open"

"What do you mean 'force herself to open'?"

"If you keep her locked up behind the palace walls forever, she'll _run away_"

'_Run away? I've never thought of that before. If mother objects, I will!'_

Emily sighed sadly. "Alright. I'll let her go"

Adeline let a big smile spread over her face.

"I'll go tell her"

Adeline immediately ran to her chamber room and opened her closet door. She pretended to be looking for a nice dress or tunic to wear. "Hmm…" Her mother came in after a few seconds.

"Mother? What a surprise! Is there anything I can do for you, mother?"

"Your father and I have been talking…"

'_I know! Just tell me I can go!'_

"And we both agreed to let you go"

"Really?"

Emily nodded. Adeline gave her mother a big hug. "Thank you _so _much, mother!"

"You should thank your father, too"

Adeline ran out of her of her chamber room and into the library. She gave her father a big hug. "Thank you, father! Thank you!"

"You'll be going in four days from now with Lady Violet. You can come back home whenever you want"

"But on one condition" said a voice behind Adeline. She turned around to see her mother. "You must write to us every day, understood?"

Adeline nodded happily.

"I already told Lady Violet so you don't have to"

"Thank you, mother"

Adeline gave another hug to her mother and father and decided to spend the whole day with them.

'_It's the start of something new. I am so excited…'_

"Oh! Um…I have a question. Where will I be staying?"

"In homes of dukes and earls, of course! Your mother and I wouldn't let you stay in a pig sty!"

Adeline giggled. _'Of course they won't! Why did you even ask that question?' _Adeline bit her lip and smiled sweetly.

* * *

_Is it good?bad?okay?review?please?for me?yes?thank you? i mean, THANK YOU!_


	4. Chapter Three

_Ouch. You first review, scathing reviewer, really hurt me. But thanks anyways for the advice._

_Before you comment about the song in this chapter let me just say that I admit the song doesn't make sense because I was trying too hard to find words that rhyme. And I hope this is good enough for you._

_Oh! And, Adeline names her horse Moon Shimmer. I got the name from my two best friends and decided mix the name and hence, I got Moon Shimmer. I think it's cute. I don't care if you think it's funny. I think it's cute. But, if you would kindly recomend(sp?) a name, that would also be wonderful._

**Chapter Three**

Adeline was skipping and dancing around the royal garden the next day. She was so happy and excited. She tried to ask her mother and father to let her go earlier many times but her mother said: "If you ask that one more time Adeline, I will _not _let you go at all!" So she decided to just wait for three more days.

She started singing a song that suddenly sprang into her mind.

"_I'm free to fly,_

_Like a bird in the sky,_

_Like a butterfly, too,_

_Up in the sky I will always be waiting for you,_

_I'll sail the seven seas,_

_If you may please,_

_If you are very kind,_

_You'll let me shine,_

_I used to dine-_

_With roasted beef and wine,_

_It was all fine,_

_But I want to be free…_

_Free to be me…"_

By the time she finished singing, all of the maids were clapping their hands. "Where did you learn that song, your highness?" asked Lady Autumn.

"I don't know, actually. It just sprang into my mind." Adeline replied back.

"That was really lovely, princess. Where did learn to sing like that?" asked another maid named Lady Lilac.

"I-"

More questions came pouring in about the song. Lady Violet pushed her way through the crowd and stood in front of Adeline. "Alright everyone, her royal highness sang a wonderful song but we all must get back to our chores."

The crowd disappeared very quickly. Lady Violet turned to look at Adeline who let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Lady Violet."

"That was a lovely song, princess. Queen Emily told me that we are going on an adventure."

"I wouldn't exactly call it an adventure but it's true. We're leaving in three more days. I'm so excited!"

"I, too, am also excited. This is the _perfect _moment for-"

"For what?"

"Uh…The perfect moment to…uh…see the villages..."

Adeline looked at Lady Violet suspiciously. "Are you alright, Lady Violet?"

"Never better. Well, I better be off. Goodbye, princess."

"Goodbye."

Lady Violet left the princess alone in the garden to continue singing and dancing and skipping around.

Later that night, after dinner, Adeline went to sleep early. With Lady Violet keeping watch of her, she felt safe. She didn't know why she suddenly felt confused.

She suddenly found herself in some woman' arms. The woman was singing the same song she was singing this morning. "Kaylen, you're so beautiful. I'm just so sorry. Please forgive me…Goodbye…"

'_Who is Kaylen? Why was she sorry? Forgive her for what?'_

She woke up from her dream to see the moonlight shining through her window. Something was wrong. Where was Lady Violet who was supposed to be keeping watch of the princess?

'_She couldn't have gone to the chamber pot.'_

Adeline decided to look for Lady Violet. She wore her robe and went to the chamber pot. No Lady Violet.

She made her way along the corridors. It was dark and she couldn't see a thing. "Lady Violet?" said Adeline "Are you there? Is _anyone _there?"

She suddenly heard voices. A man and a woman were talking. The woman's voice sounded familiar. She followed the voices to the uniform room. That was where the maids take their uniforms and nightgowns. She pressed her ears against the door and listened.

"You came just the right time." said the woman.

"Why is that, milady?"

"The princess is going to travel around the kingdom in two days from now. I'm accompanying her."

'_Lady Violet?!?!'_

"Well, he said the place is called The Prancing Pony."

"Isn't that a lodge?"

Adeline had to stop listening and hide in the shadows because Lady Cecilia was heading towards the uniform room. After she went in, Adeline pressed her ears again.

"What are you two doing here?"

Adeline opened the door just wide enough so they can't see her. She watched as the man grabbed Lady Cecilia's arms while Lady Violet took out a small bottle of red liquid that she hid in her pouch. She forced the liquid down Lady Cecilia's throat, and then told the man to release her.

Lady Cecilia became shaky. Her vision was blurry. Suddenly, she collapsed right in front of Adeline's fearful eyes.

"Is she dead?" asked the man as if he was asking how the weather was.

"No. It just paralyzed her. She'll recover, but, with no memory of tonight's little incident."

"Well, goodbye, milady."

Adeline hid back in the shadows and watched as the man left the room. After a few seconds, she saw Lady Violet walking out the room.

"Princess Adeline?"

'_Oh no! She saw me!'_

"Y-yes?"

"What are you doing out of your bed in the middle of the night?"

"I was just going to the…uh…chamber pot."

Lady Violet looked at Adeline suspiciously.

"Well, I better be off to bed now. Goodnight, Lady Violet."

"Goodnight, princess."

Adeline walked hastily back to her chamber room. She was frightened of what she had witnessed tonight. Could she trust Lady Violet anymore?

The next day, Adeline woke up early and went to the stables. It has been two days and time to continue the practicing. She shrieked when she saw what was waiting for her in the stables.

Lady Cecilia.

She was leaning against at the stable door doing nothing. Adeline could tell she hadn't slept last night because her eyes were red and puffy. Saliva was dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Adeline turned to look at Farris who was brushing Moon Shimmer's mane. "Farris, how long has she been here?"

"A few hours. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't even look at me. It's like…she's paralyzed…"

"She _is,_" said Adeline as she approached Lady Cecilia "Lady Cecilia?"

Lady Cecilia didn't even blink her eyes. She just stood there as saliva was wetting her uniform.

"Princess, do you-"

Adeline gave Farris a look of warning. "I'll talk to you later," She wiped the saliva on Lady Cecilia's mouth with her handkerchief and took her hand "Come with me, Lady Cecilia."

Adeline slowly pulled Lady Cecilia into the palace. The first place she went was the uniform room. She slowly opened the door to reveal the room to Lady Cecilia. Lady Cecilia wheezed with her eyes wide opened.

"Do you remember what happened here, Lady Cecilia?"

Lady Cecilia just stared in horror and wheezed harder.

Adeline quickly closed the door and pulled Lady Cecilia to the maids' chamber room to see Lady Autumn, Lady Karen and Lady Lilac chatting. They fell silent at the presence of the princess and immediately curtsied.

"Please, help. Lady Cecilia is para – sick!" Adeline cried out.

The maids helped Lady Cecilia onto her bed. "What happened to her, your highness?" asked Lady Autumn.

"I…I don't know." Adeline lied.

"Her temperature is high – _very_ high." said Lady Lilac "It's as if she's been _poisoned_!"

Adeline looked away nervously. "Well, I must be off now. Take good care of her."

Adeline ran to the stables with tears filling her eyes. "Farris, I _must_ tell you something! It's important!"

"Alright…" said Farris seriously. He placed the brush down and stood in front of Adeline "What is it? You're shaking. Tell me what is wrong?"

"Farris…I….I… witnessed something horrible last night…"

"What happened?"

"I…I saw Lady Violet poisoning Lady Cecilia!"

Farris's eyes widen. "Tell me _every_thing that happened last night, princess."

After telling Farris her story, she said "I don't know if I could trust her, Farris. I'm scared. I'm going to be traveling with her _tomorrow_!"

Farris sighed. "Be brave, your highness." was all he said.

'_That's all? Be brave?'_

Adeline decided not to practice swordsmanship and ran to her chamber room where she cried.

'_How could Farris do this to me? He is my best friend! And all he says is 'be brave'!'_

* * *

_There. I hope y'all find this amusing and satisfying._

_pEaCe OuT_


	5. Chapter Four

_Hey! This is chappie 4! SilverMouth, why didn't you reply my PM? Was it about the...uh...'thing'? PLEASE reply!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

****

King Louise, Queen Emily, Adeline, Lady Violet and Farris woke up at the crack of dawn. Adeline was wearing a violet coloured tunic and a flowing white hooded cloak. Lady Violet was wearing her usual maid-in-waiting uniform.

Adeline hugged her mother and father. "Goodbye, mother, father. I'll miss you!"

"Take good care of her, Violet." said Queen Emily.

It was Farris's turn. Adeline had to face him. "Goodbye, your highness. I hope you have a safe trip." said Farris cheerfully.

Adeline just nodded. She was still angry with him about the advice. He could've at least said "Don't worry, princess. Everything will be alright. Just have hope and faith."

'_That would've been better than 'be brave''_

A silver carriage arrived. Adeline gave her parents one last hug and stepped in the carriage, followed by Lady Violet. The carriage disappeared behind the closing gates of the palace.

The ride was a bit bumpy. Adeline tried to take a small nap but couldn't. "Could you please slow down?" Adeline called out to the coachman.

"This is the slowest that I can go yer' highness." the coachman replied.

Adeline looked to her left to see Lady Violet napping soundly. How can she sleep on this bumpy ride? She thought.

Sundown was approaching and the coachman suddenly stopped in front of a gloomy, dirty tavern. There was a sign that said:

_**The Prancing Pony Inn and Tavern**_

The sign was broken in half and when Adeline stepped out, she accidentally stepped on an animal's droppings. She gasped. "Sir," she said the coachman "What d-did I just step on?"

The coachman bent down and smelled the droppings. He stood back up. "Horse's droppings, yer' highness."

Adeline blinked her eyes. "Lovely…Just wonderful…" She frowned and shivered. She stood in front of the door of the 'inn' and examined it. Termites were eating their way across the door. She turned around to see Lady Violet handing the coachman a small bag of coins. The coachman bowed his head and left.

"Lovely place isn't it?" said Lady Violet as she opened the door "Wait here," Lady Violet went to an old man with an eye patch. They whispered something to each other. Lady Violet told Adeline to follow her up the stairs to the second floor.

"Where are we going and _why_ are we here?" asked Adeline.

Lady Violet just ignored her. She stopped in front of a door. "This is your room. My room is next to you. Enjoy."

Adeline watched as Lady Violet went into the second room and closed it. A strange man walked passed her, eyeing her with his sharp eyes. Adeline immediately went into her room and locked it. She looked around her room. The bed was wet and the floor creaked. The windows were all covered in thick black dust. No ray of sunlight could be found. She could smell decay in the air.

Adeline felt as if she wanted to cry out loud. But she didn't. She remembered her lessons in etiquette and manners. The first rule was: Princesses _never _cry out loud. But she couldn't stand the position she was in.

Lady Violet came in after a few seconds. "Dinner time!"

'_Oh god! The food here must be horrible!'_

Adeline followed Lady Violet downstairs to the dining room. There was no sunlight there either. They sat on a stool in front of a wobbly table. The eye patched man came with a plate of rotten eggs. He placed it in front of them and left.

The smell of the eggs was horrible but it didn't seem to bother Lady Violet. "Well, I don't seem to be very hungry. You better dig in, princess. I need to have a word with…_someone._"

Lady Violet stood up and left Adeline all alone in the dining room where strange people were eyeing her every move. The hairs on her back stood up.

'_Who is this 'someone'?' _Adeline closed her eyes _'Please come back, Lady Violet.'_

She didn't feel scared about Lady Violet anymore. In fact, she was more scared about the position she was in.

Imagine yourself being left alone in a scary, dark, strange 'inn' where strange people keep watching everything you do and you're just sitting there in front of your 'dinner' waiting for the person who is supposed to be watching and taking _good_ care of you to come back. And when that person does come back, you have to go back to a room that has a wet bed and the smell of decay filling the air. That was how Adeline felt. Lonely, scared, worried and lost.

'_Where are you, Lady Violet?'_

She waited for five minutes which felt like forever in that nightmare inn. Lady Violet finally came back. Adeline followed her back to the second floor and went in her room. Dust was falling from the ceiling.

'_No! Not termites in the ceiling!'_

She placed her cloak on the wet bed and lied down on it. She felt cold and scared. She looked up at the ceiling and groaned. Dust fell straight into her mouth. Adeline sat up and coughed. She spat the dust out of her mouth. She couldn't take it anymore. She had finally broken her shell.

Adeline stood up and went outside. She banged on Lady Violet's door. "Open the door!" she yelled.

Lady Violet opened the door and looked at the angry princess. She was holding a book that Adeline assumed she was reading before her presence. "Is there anything wrong, princess?" she asked calmly.

"Yes! _Everything_ is wrong!" Adeline pushed Lady Violet aside and went into her room. Lady Violet's room was better than hers. It was _cleaner_. How could Lady Violet get this room instead of Adeline?

Adeline touched the bed; It was warm and comfortable and there was even a soft woolen blanket ready for her. She stomped her foot on the floor and it didn't creak. She looked up at her ceiling and there was no dust falling and no termites. She saw a study desk with a cup of tea on it. "This isn't fair!"

"What isn't fair, your highness?"

"I can't stand to stay in this rat hole!"

"Is your room not to your liking?"

"No, it isn't!"

"Well…I don't see what the problem is. Your room is just like mine."

"No, it isn't! Father promised me that we would stay in homes of dukes and earls! Not this! This was the place that my father said that I _wouldn't _have to be staying in!" Adeline cried out.

"I assure you that we will only be staying here for one night, princess."

"For one night only?" asked Adeline "Do you promise?"

Lady Violet nodded. "Now, you should get some rest. You can take a blanket from that cupboard over there. Goodnight."

Adeline took three thick blankets. With one last look of Lady Violet who took a sip of her tea and continue reading her book, Adeline stormed off to her room.

She locked the door behind her. She removed her cloak from the bed and placed a blanket on it as a bed spread. She rolled up the other one to make a pillow and used the last one as a blanket.

She looked around the room and saw a dirty cloth. She took it. "This will have to do." she murmured.

She used the cloth to wipe the windows. Slowly, the windows became crystal clear. She could actually see the full moon. That was a good sign other than dust.

'_Well, goodnight father…Goodnight, mother…'_

She went to bed and covered her head with the blanket so that dust wouldn't fall into her mouth again.

'_I hope sunrise will come soon'_

* * *

_That's it! REVIEW!!_


End file.
